Hinges are generally known for pivotably attaching a door to a frame. For structural, aesthetic, or other reasons, a continuous or “piano” hinge may be used. The door and hinge may be used in certain environments, such as on-board an aircraft or at industrial plant site, that may potentially experience rapid changes in pressure. Such a rapid pressure change may create a significant pressure difference on opposite sides of the door, which may create forces that push the door open and/or damage the door, hinge, or frame. Conventional solutions to this problem include providing vents through the door, which are visible, unattractive, and adds weight and cost to the door assembly, or increasing the structural strength of the components used for the door and frame, which also increases weight and cost.